The invention relates to a coil carrier or support with a mount or receptacle for a safety switch.
In the case of electric coils, it is necessary to provide safety switches, such as monitors, for protecting against excess currents and temperatures. Safety switches of a complicated form have been provided on the coil carrier but have not been retained and held in a reliable manner and the contacting of the contact elements of the safety switch with the coil to be wound on the coil carrier has generally been complicated.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a coil carrier of the aforementioned type, which ensures a reliable hold and contacting of the safety switch, together with easy connection possibilities.
According to the invention, in a coil carrier of the aforementioned type, an electrically conducting mounting part for the safety switch is provided with a recess for the frictionally engaging reception of the safety switch. The safety switch is no longer connected as such with the coil carrier or inserted in the latter and is instead held by a mounting or retaining part, which simultaneously ensures electrical contacting by the casing shell forming one contact of the switch. Apart from these advantages, as a result of the inventive construction, the switch can be safely and reliably held on the coil carrier and in particular in a receptacle or mount thereof. In order to improve the press or friction fit of the switch in the mounting part, according to a preferred embodiment the mounting part is constructed in plate-like manner and on the plate plane is bent out a flange surrounding the recess. This ensures a flat engagement of the conductive casing on the flanges or tongues of the coil carrier. In order to increase elasticity, the mounting part has a slot extending from the recess to one outer edge.
According to a further development the mounting part is provided with noses stamped out of its plane in the marginal region. Particularly if the mounting part is guided in grooves of the coil carrier receptacle, this leads to a more reliable fixing of the safety switch and therefore provides security against it sliding out or being pulled out.
A further construction for simplification and improvement of contacting provides for the mounting part to have a connecting tongue projecting out of the receptacle and either the connecting tongue is constructed as a flat plug or a connecting tongue is constructed with a tapered portion formed by an undercut.
The inventive idea is also assisted by the receptacle having longitudinal grooves, in which is inserted the mounting part, so that it is directly possible to bring about here during winding the contacting of the winding coil with the wire of the switch.